


The Complications of Being An Android In Love

by goresmores



Series: that angsty android AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Happy Memories, M/M, multiple character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresmores/pseuds/goresmores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until death do us part, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Complications of Being An Android In Love

**Author's Note:**

> wowowow i have no idea what im doing but im gonna slam dunk this onto AO3 anyway

It was painful. 

Sugawara wasn’t sure why he didn’t think of this sooner. God, how stupid could he be? 

Stupid in general or just stupidly in love? 

 

He had met Daichi when he was in his 20s, young, full of vigor and life. So incredibly youthful and with so much to live for. 

They were open about their feelings in just the first few months of knowing each other but they didn’t actually get together until they had known each other for 4 months, a good 2 months after they shared their first kiss and just after Sugawara had told his friends that he wasn’t actually a human like most of them had thought and like Nishinoya has suspected. He was so grateful to them all when they brushed it off like it wasn’t that big of a deal that he started crying almost immediately. 

They dated for 4 years before Sugawara started making subtle passes at Daichi about marriage. 

Nice, subtle, casual things like punching him in the arm followed by, “Daichi, we should get married.” 

He said it at least 5 times over the course of a year as he saved up for a ring before he proposed to Daichi who still seemed shocked by it, as if he hadn’t taken Sugawara’s words seriously or at least hadn’t expected Suga to be the one to propose first. But Daichi reached into his pocket and pulled out his own ring for Sugawara, now his turn to be shocked as Daichi admitted, “I’d been waiting for the right moment…” 

Sugawara started crying and he jumped up from his place on his knee to mash his lips against Daichi’s, taking the other ring as a yes, his stomach swirling with excitement. 

 

The wedding had been great. 

Sugawara had Asahi be his best man and Nishinoya had the honor of being Daichi’s as they walked down the aisle, said their vows and kissed each other (the less mature of the of the team whooping in the background, causing Suga to smile into the kiss and he could feel Daichi do the same). When they pulled away, Daichi scooped Sugawara into his arms bridal style, succeeding in surprising him and Suga clinged to him until the shock faded away and he laughed out loud, kissing Daichi on the cheek. 

 

Hinata asked Suga to dance at their wedding reception and he laughed as he danced with his friend who was so much shorter than him. 

After Hinata had come and gone, a few other friends stepped up to dance with Suga too, before Daichi finally stepped in just as a slow dance started up. 

“So, you tired yet?” 

“Mmm… a bit. I did just dance with 4 people and now I’m dancing again. It’s alright though, it’s been fun. How has Daichi been enjoying the party though?” 

“Oh, he’s been liking it. It’s pretty fun watching you dance with so many different people and their various enthusiasms. I thought Nishinoya was going to let your head hit the floor with that dip for a minute there.” Daichi chuckled a little. 

“Aha, yeah. Good thing he didn’t though. Who wants a concussion on their wedding night?” 

 

After their great night of partying, they soon took off for their honeymoon and spent a good week on a cruise. 

It became obvious very quickly what one of the main attractions of cruises were. 

Pools. 

So many pools. 

Big pools, medium pools, small pools and hot tubs. There was so much water. 

As an android, Suga knew he could walk through rain and take a shower but as far as far as being _completely_ submerged in water? For all Suga knew he could short circuit and electrify the whole pool or something! 

Daichi had the brilliant idea of seeing if there was anything on the internet about whether or not it would be safe and while sex androids might be a bit of a secret production and dealing sort of business, there sure were some articles. 

Good /God/ were there /articles/. 

 

There was an introduction paragraph, a long list of things you could customize your android with and a good section on dos and don’ts. 

That’s what the couple was looking for, but right below it was a long list of kinks that your android could be used for. 

“Daichi… we will never be doing that,” Suga pointed to the screen at the particular point, “Or that. Or… oh my god, we are definitely never doing that.” Sugawara thought that if he a stomach, he would probably be sick. 

Daichi considered the list for a moment. “Okay, but what about that?” He pointed at the screen a little ways down. 

“… That is something we should probably do right now immediately, I like the sound of that.” Sugawara looked over at Daichi and his face quickly heated up. “I-I mean, swimming first of course. Since that’s a thing I can do.” 

Daichi cleared his throat, awkwardly looking away, “R-right, yeah, of course.” 

They totally did the thing before their trip was over though. 

 

When they got back, it was time to enter phase three: moving in somewhere. They knew they would be staying at Sugawara’s apartment and all they had to do was sort out between which things they would keep and which they would put into storage in case the two ever needed the things again. 

Settling in was a bit difficult at first. They were used to being together but there was still something odd about being in the same home and seeing each other everyday and thinking about the fact that you would continue to see this person everyday for years to come. 

More than that, though, was the habits. Sugawara had never lived with Daichi before, so he had never noticed the way Daichi would always have the fridge at a disarray without any explanation as to how it got that way. 

Sugawara was cleaning up the apartment again and he had honed in on the fridge only to see the disaster area that once was a clean refrigerator. “Daichi, why do you have an egg in a cup again? Where did this egg even come from? You haven’t bought eggs for a week now.” 

Daichi came into the kitchen and looked inside the cup that Suga handed him. “Again?! This always happened at my old apartment too! I swear I don’t know why this happens.” He took the egg out of the cup and threw it into the trash before he threw the cup into the sink. 

“Daichi, are you okay?” 

“No. I don’t where these eggs keep coming from and I’m actually a little scared.” 

“It’ll be fine. I’m sure we’ll figure it out eventually.” 

Later they found out that Daichi often sleepwalked and would go to the fridge to make sure there was a cup and an egg and if there wasn’t one, he would make sure there was before he did anything else and then crashed somewhere else in the house, if not back in bed. 

Of course, Daichi had to get used to the fact that Sugawara didn’t eat and he was never hungry so it was never worth asking but he felt back when he ate and Suga didn’t. Sometimes Suga would eat with him, probably just so that he didn’t feel out of place or maybe he knew Daichi felt a bit uncomfortable at times but either way, it was a thing he had to get used to. 

Not before too long, they’d gotten comfortable living with each other and there was a sort of harmony that fell into place with it all. 

Fights weren’t much since there wasn’t really much to fight about. Daichi’s health, mostly, since Daichi didn’t seem to think about it much and Suga thought of it a little too much sometimes. 

But there was more than just Daichi’s health to worry about. 

Unlike Suga, being factory made as he was, Daichi had parents. Parents who, as Daichi himself got older, were getting older as well. 

By the time Daichi had reached his early 30s, his parents were well into their 50s and Daichi’s mother had it especially bad. After falling terribly ill once, she was weak ever since and died just before only a couple of years before she reached her 60s. 

The funeral was… depressing. Daichi had lost his mother. Daichi’s father had lost his wife. Many of their other family members lost her too and it would only be a matter of time before any one of them followed. 

Suga held Daichi’s hand as he said some words over his deceased mother. 

Thinking on it now, why hadn’t it hit Suga then? 

Daichi’s father made it to his 70s before he died of a heart attack and another funeral was held. Really, they’d all seen it coming. He was getting up there and you can’t stay in this world forever, especially since he was as frail as he was. 

But by this time, Daichi had made it into his 50s and while he seemed pretty healthy, it hurt to look at him. 

It hurt to look at him and be with him in public and it hurt to think about how it would only get worse. 

He was getting so old… and Suga… Suga wasn’t. He didn’t look a day over 23 and he hadn’t for 30 years or so now. 

Sugawara would go out in public with his husband and people would admire him, asking Daichi with a smile, “Oh! Is this your son? He sure is a handsome one! Better keep the girls away from him!” 

_Son._

He was being mistaken for the son of his own _husband._

Daichi would go to say something and the first time, Suga stopped his hand with his own and nodded, forcing a smile onto his face. “Yep! This is my dear old dad. Who has time for girls anyway when I’ve got this old geezer to take care of?” Some people would chuckle and continue to smile and then walk away after awhile, but the hurt Sugawara felt couldn’t just walk away. It stuck and it sunk deeper and deeper into everything. 

“Why did you play along? Why didn’t you correct them?” 

“That doesn’t matter, Daichi.” Suga waved his hand, fake smile still in place as he spoke to Daichi. 

Daichi grabbed his hand, a stern look gracing his features, “Don’t give me that.” 

“We’ll talk about it when we get home, alright?” 

“Fine.” 

When they got home, they didn’t talk about it. 

Sugawara ran off into the room and locked the door before he sobbed as quietly as he could into his pillow. 

Daichi rapped on the door with his knuckles, “Suga. You said we’d talk about it when we got home, so let’s talk about it.” 

He didn’t respond, though. He wouldn’t be able to steady his voice enough to answer right now anyway. 

Eventually, Daichi got what he wanted. 

They talked about it. 

Though it was more like Suga vomited the entirety of his feelings at Daichi all at once and Daichi tried to pick up the crumbling pieces of Sugawara that were falling down around him. 

Did Daichi ever think of that? 

Of getting old?  
Because now that it was happening, it was all Sugawara could think about. 

It was gross to him, now. Kissing his husband, being what they were before. 

They were almost the same age and the only one who showed it was Daichi. 

With white hair, frail arms, shaking hands, his inability to walk, now confined to a wheelchair and the Alzheimer’s has set in a few years ago. Half the time, Daichi didn’t even know who he was anymore. 

No one else was fairing any better though. Asahi had died in his 60s. Nishinoya followed the year after Asahi has passed. Hinata and Yachi had died in a nursing home shoot up. Sugawara had visited them pretty regularly before it has happened, the two almost the same as they had been in high school. Tanaka died in his sleep after Kiyoko passed and that was a pretty peaceful way to go if Sugawara had to choose a way to die. Sugawara couldn’t say what happened to Yamaguchi or Tsukishima, they’d completely disappeared and he hadn’t heard a thing from them in years so he wouldn’t really know. 

At 82, Daichi passed away taking a nap over his food. Sugawara found him when he came home from the store and at first he’d only smiled and let him be. He’d wake up eventually, he always did. 

It took a few hours for him to notice, but when he did, he felt around for a pulse, unable to find one. 

He started to panic. His breath was coming in rapid and ragged inhales and then the tears started, slowly and then all at once. 

The flood gate opened and Suga found himself on his knees sobbing into his hands. 

Who could he call? 

No one… no one cared about Daichi the way the old group would but they were all dead or had disappeared. 

He was alone now. He was truly alone in the world. 

Without Daichi he didn’t have anyone else. 

How could Sugawara have been so stupid? So stupid as to forget, despite it all, that people die? People die and Daichi was never going to be an exception. 

Sugawara grabbed Daichi’s hand and rocked back and forth. 

He wasn’t ready to let go yet.


End file.
